Man of Mystery
by sg-1fanintn
Summary: trupi recently had a dream about Sam & Jack. She called on me to work with her on turning that dream into a story. This sweet little tale has three chapters. Marian and I hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**Man of Mystery**

_by trupi & sg-1fanintn_

_Author's Note: trupi had a dream about Sam and Jack recently. She shared it with me, and we decided to translate it into a story to share with our fellow S/J fans. We hope you like it._

**Chapter 1**

Shutting the refrigerator door, Jack glanced out the window. She was still sitting on the dock, shoulders slumped down low in her lawn chair, head in a book. Damn! Popping the top on his bottle of beer, he angrily tossed the small piece of metal into the trash. The idea of this trip was to snap Carter out of the depression she had been in since her father passed away. This was their second day at the cabin. Daniel and Teal'c would join them tomorrow. He wasn't going to be happy until she was happier, and if that meant pulling out all the stops, he was prepared to do it.

Setting down the bottle, he leaned on the kitchen counter, watching her while he considered his options. He already had dinner planned. The rest, he'd have to play by ear. Picking up his beer and a drink for her, he headed back outside and returned to the dock. "Diet Coke, Carter?"

She glanced up, a weak smile on her face. "Thanks. That was nice of you."

He sat down in the chair beside hers. "Ya know, I didn't bring you up here to just sit and read a book." He glanced down at the book. "And it's not even fiction, for cryin' out loud! You're reading an astrophysics text book!"

"It makes as much sense as fishing in a pond where there are no fish," she replied.

"Now, see, that's just what I mean, Carter. I brought you up here to get away from all that…to spend some quality time together." He reached out and laid a hand on her oh-so-soft arm. "To talk…about Jake…about everything that's happened…about what happens next."

She looked over at him. "I…I know, sir."

"Jack."

Again, he was rewarded with a small smile. "I know, Jack. It's just…" Her voice trailed off, and she looked down nervously.

"No pressure, Sam," he said softly. "We'll do anything you want, talk about anything you want…and nothing else. This trip is all about you. Things have been tough lately, and the guys and I just want you to feel better."

"The guys," she said. "They'll be here tomorrow, won't they?"

"Yup," he said evenly, taking another swallow of his beer. No matter what, he didn't want her to feel pressured to say…or to do…anything.

She closed the book and turned to face him. "You're right," she said. "You've offered me a change of scenery…good company, a nice, relaxed place to work through my grief over Dad, and instead, I'm just reading and ignoring all the reasons for this trip."

This time, it was she who reached out to place a hand on his arm. "Why don't I go in, get changed, and we'll go into town for dinner?"

"Well, I won't complain if you get all gussied up, but I've already planned dinner here."

Her look was one of surprise. "You've planned dinner? Are we having burned steaks?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Placing his free hand over the one on his arm, he gave it a small squeeze. "But, I'm going to keep that a secret until we sit down to eat."

"Now, I'm getting curious," she said, and he could tell she meant it.

He took another drink from the brown bottle. "All part of the plan, Carter…all part of the plan."

She giggled. Yeah…things were beginning to look up.

**S&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&J**

Sam stepped out of the shower and put a towel over her hair. After drying off, she stepped to the mirror and took the blow dryer from her bag. As she started drying her hair, her nose picked up the delicious aroma of food. Whatever the General had brought to heat up, it sure smelled good.

She sighed. The last few months had been tough, and this trip was a welcome change of pace. Between the Goa'uld and the Replicators, the mistake she made in agreeing to marry Pete and her father's sudden death, her emotions had been on edge. She fought back the tears welling up in her eyes at the thought of her father. It was hard to believe she would never see him again. She took a deep breath, resolving to try harder to lift herself out of the blues that had overtaken her since his passing. She knew this trip was all about her, and that her team wanted to help her through the grief. She was going to do her best to make their efforts worthwhile.

A firm knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. "Carter! Did you drown in there?"

"No, Sir," she called out. "Just drying my hair. It won't be long."

"Well, make it snappy. "Dinner is almost ready."

"Be there in five, Sir."

She heard his footsteps moving away, and she couldn't suppress the grin that began to tug at the corners of her mouth. There was no one who could make her laugh like Jack O'Neill. If only the regs allowed her to tell him how she felt…

The last two days had been light and relaxed. They had talked a lot about his childhood and hers on the long drive up to Minnesota. He had told her anecdotes that, if true, must have given his parents and his teachers all premature gray hair. She was pleased at how easy things had been between them. Over the last few months, he had held her at arms' length, as if trying to distance himself from her. She thought the change in job duties had taken a toll on him, made him more serious, less free to be himself. But since her dad's death, he had seemed more like himself, causing her to wonder if his demeanor with her in the past year had more to do with her relationship with Pete than with the new command. The General had been at her side almost constantly during the funeral preparations and the long, tedious days after her father's death…constantly checking to see what she needed, determining how he could make things easier for her. He had spent so much time at her side that she had begun to wonder who was running the base. But after eight years under his command, she knew Jack O'Neill well enough to know that he hadn't left a detail undone.

He had asked where Pete was, and she confessed that she had broken the engagement. He had said nothing, but she could tell he was processing the information carefully. And even before that, when he sat with her in the moments before her father died, he said he'd _**always**_ be there. Her stomach did a little flip thinking about that moment and the look in his eyes when he said it. But Dad's condition had changed a few seconds after the word had been said, and since then, there had been no chance to start the conversation again. "Maybe tonight," she told the reflection in the mirror.

"Carter!" came another shout.

"Yes, Sir!" she called in reply. "I'll be right there!"

She stowed her brush and hair dryer back in her bag. As she made room for them, her hand came to the favorite cologne she had tucked in there on some past trip. On impulse, she picked it up and gave a quick spritz to her wrists. Frowning slightly at her actions, she tucked the bottle back in the bag and got dressed.

**S&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&J**

"About time, Carter," Jack said as she entered the kitchen. Turning away from the stove, he stopped talking momentarily as he took in the vision before him.

Sam probably didn't even realize how gorgeous she looked, he thought, but he certainly noticed. Clad in jeans, a sky blue velour hooded jacket and a lacy tank top, she wore no makeup, and her freshly washed hair floated softly around her face. "Sweet," he said. Whoops—did he say that out loud? He saw her smile and dip her head as she began to blush. Tearing his eyes away from her, he turned back to the stove. "Have a seat, Carter. Chow's almost ready."

"Smells great! Anything I can do to help?"

"Got it all in hand."

Then Sam noticed that the table was set with a cloth, linen napkins and wine glasses. "You didn't have to go to all this trouble, Sir. I'd be happy with pizza from a box."

Jack took something out of the oven—set it aside, then pulled a bottle of wine from the fridge. "First thing, no more 'Sir'. If I'm going to prepare you dinner, you're going to have to call me Jack." He approached with the wine bottle, filling each glass halfway with a white wine. As he finished the task, he sat the bottle into a waiting wine bucket and looked up to meet her questioning gaze. "What? Are we supposed to eat without anything to drink?" He tried not to let on that he noticed her stare as he sat a pair of candles on the table and pulled a book of matches from his pocket.

"Sir…"

"Ah—ah—ah--!"

"Jack," she said. "This is…unusual."

"A little style never hurt anyone, Ca—Samantha," he finished, looking up with a sly grin on his face. "Now, sit down, and I'll bring dinner."

She did as he suggested, taking a sip of the wine to steady herself. What had come over Jack O'Neill?

She wondered even more when he arrived at the table carrying their plates. A small golden bird surrounded by dressing and asparagus was on each one.

She watched as he sat her plate down, then placed his own plate on the table and sat down across from her. "Wow," she said as she looked up. How had he managed to reheat this meal until it looked and smelled so good? And where had he gotten it? They hadn't been back into town today, although they had made a quick stop at the local grocery when they arrived. She didn't remember him even stopping in the deli…

"Are you going to eat it, Sam…or just look at it?" Jack grinned.

She picked up her fork and knife and began to cut into the succulent bird. The first bite was…delicious! "This is wonderful!"

"Glad you like it." She could tell he was pleased at her compliment.

They ate, making small talk as they consumed the delicious meal and the wine. When they were almost done, Sam could stand it no longer. "I have to know, Si---Jack. How did you get this marvelous food here?"

"Whatdaya mean? You were at the grocery with me yesterday. I picked up everything then."

"But you didn't go anywhere near the deli."

His face broke out into a wide smile that reached to the corners of his eyes. "I didn't have to, Sam. I just bought the ingredients."

"But, but…this is…" she stammered.

"This is roasted quail with sage and cornbread stuffing, served with fresh, braised asparagus in a light butter sauce."

"Right…so where did you…?" She gestured around the room…then toward their plates.

He caught her hand as it neared his plate. "Samantha," he said softly, "I know how to cook."

A tingle went through her as his hand touched hers, and at the soft, warm tone of his voice, but her curiosity won out. "You…Jack O'Neill….my CO…the guy who thinks MREs are all a person needs to survive, who loves beer and popcorn and pizza…who…"

"…who was once a Captain under a General who loved fine food. I was waiting to get into the black ops program and I was bored out of my gourd. The job was a cinch. And this guy had his own chef…so I decided to entertain myself by learning a few things about good food."

She stopped, mouth still open, staring at him like he was a creature from outer space. "But I…I never knew…"

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Sam. There's a lot I haven't let anyone see for a long time. I hope we can talk about that while we're here." He gave her hand a small squeeze before letting go. Standing up, he gathered their empty dinner plates and left her at the table, still staring at him with a look of wonder in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Man of Mystery**

_by trupi & sg-1fanintn_

_Authors' Note: trupi had a dream that is becoming this story. I'm so glad she asked me to help her share it!_

**Chapter 2**

They moved to the couch for pie and coffee. Sam's taste buds were tingling as she took her first bite…a warm, sweet mix of pecans, a thick filling, raisins and flaky crust. She looked up to find Jack watching her for a reaction. "Like it?" he asked.

"Come on…you didn't," she said.

"Yes, I did…but I cheated a little on this one."

"Well, thank goodness! I thought…"

"Yeah…I made it before we left the Springs…Kentucky Bourbon Pecan Raisin Pie. Packed it up really well and just reheated it a few minutes ago. I figured if I did that in advance, I'd have more time to spend with you."

She took his words in carefully. An awkward silence followed, as Sam considered what to say next. "Jack, I have a question."

"I'm sure you have quite a few questions at this point. Maybe we can come up with some answers this evening."

Pie consumed, she put her plate down on the coffee table and turned to face him. "Well, I hope you start soon, because I'm beginning to wonder who you are and what you've done with my CO."

He put his plate down, and reached out to take her hands in his. He paused and took a deep breath before beginning to speak. "Sam, in a couple of weeks, I won't be your CO any more. General Hammond is retiring, and he has asked me to accept his job in Washington. I've said yes."

She felt a pain stabbing her heart. _He was leaving? He wouldn't be at the SGC anymore? Why would he desert her, just when she had everything figured out? What was this conversation all about? Was he trying to break the news to her gently? What would she do without him around?_

Seeing the confusion in her eyes, he gave her hands a reassuring squeeze and continued quickly. "This is the opportunity I've been waiting for, Samantha. The time will never be better. It's a chance for me to get out of your chain of command. A chance to see if…" He paused, searching her face for a sign of her reaction.

"To see if what?" she asked softly.

The look in her eyes gave him the courage to continue. "The chance to see if this…this thing…we've been dancing around for so long is an infatuation…or if it's as real as I think it is."

Tears welled up in her eyes, and she pulled a hand away to brush them back. "I'd like to know too…but if you're not in Colorado, how can we find out?"

"I didn't agree to this without getting some pretty specific concerns addressed. One thing I made them promise me is free weekends unless there's a planetary crisis threatening us. I can hitch a ride on any F-18 on its way toward the west. And if Daedelus or another ship is in orbit and I can catch a transport beam…or if you'd agree to be beamed to me in D.C…"

"That would be…great!" she beamed. "Although I can't imagine the SGC without you."

"Look, Sam," he paused, as if gathering his thoughts. "You know I'm not much for talking about how I feel…but I gotta confess…the last few weeks hit me hard. I thought you were marrying Pete and I'd lost any chance I might ever get to be with you. Then, just when we thought we were beaten, we finally beat the Replicators _**and**_ the Goa'uld, Then, Jake died...and I just realized that….." He looked down, seeming at a loss for the right words.

"That life is short?" she supplied.

"Yeah."

"And that we're not going to get an endless stream of second chances?"

"Something like that," he nodded. They sat in silence for a moment before Jack looked at Sam again. "So…no better time to start than the present," he said, moving to sit closer to her. Gazing into her eyes, he reached a hand out to gently skim her cheek. The touch sent a shiver through her, and involuntarily, she leaned in to the warmth of his hand.

Reading her reaction as an ok to proceed, he slowly came closer, and his hand moved softly down to caress her neck. The next thing she knew, his lips tentatively brushed hers. She was practically holding her breath as her body reacted to his touch. He hesitated momentarily, as if waiting for her signal. He didn't wait long. Wanting to intensify the sensation, she looped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

As the kiss deepened, arms moved to close the space between them. Sam felt as if she was floating. She was warm, protected…she felt loved. The slow, deliberate pace of his approach, the tender caresses, the feel of his warm body against hers…it just felt right.

She didn't know how long the kiss lasted, but when he finally pulled back, she could swear he was as breathless as she. "Wow! We…we need to slow this down a little," he said earnestly, a hand moving up to brush a lock of hair from her eyes. "I think we need to do more talking before we…"

She giggled. "Before we move ahead in any other way?"

"Yeah." Shifting to place an arm around her shoulders, he leaned back into the couch and pulled her next to him. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, both trying to process their feelings and get their breathing back under control.

Then, Sam snaked an arm around Jack's waist and turned slightly to place a kiss on his neck. It was meant to be a quick, soothing gesture, but having arrived at the neck she had admired for so long, she continued to nibble gently on his warm skin. Reaching his ear lobe, she took it between her teeth. He let out a small gasp; then gently flipped her to her back, where she was stretched across his lap. Leaning over, he nuzzled her neck, returning the caresses she had given him. As they responded to each other, the hand he had on her waist began to move across her mid-section and under the lacy tank top. She let out a small moan at the feel of his hand on her bare stomach. He began to move his hand upward…

…when she sat up suddenly, breaking the moment. Taking a deep breath, she said, "I thought we weren't going to go quite this fast."

He hugged her closely to him, chuckling slightly. "You're right. But after wondering for so long, the temptation is bound to be strong." Gently turning her until her back was against the couch, he placed a quick kiss on her forehead. For a few minutes, they sat in silence, holding each other closely, barely moving. Then, he stood, extending his hand to her and smiling. "Come on. I want to show you something on the roof."

**S&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&J**

The night air was warm and balmy as Jack and Sam climbed out into the darkness. Sam was surprised at the large, flat surface that awaited them as she emerged through the doorway. "I didn't realize you had a deck up here."

"Yeah," he said. "I was saving it for a surprise. Thought we could do a little stargazing." He smiled, and Sam's stomach did a small flip. He really _**was**_ trying to cater to her needs. He knew she would enjoy this as much as he would, and he'd kept quiet about it until the right moment.

Plopping down on a chaise lounge, she gazed up at the sky. "It's nice to be so far out in the country," she mused. "City light really hides a lot of what's up there."

"It's even easier to see with this," he said, pulling a tripod out of a large hard plastic storage bin. Once it was set up, he went back to the bin to retrieve a telescope. He quickly placed it on the tripod before turning to her. "Would you like to take the first look?"

Smiling, she rose from the chair and walked to where he stood. She peered into the scope and immediately straightened up to look at him questioningly. "This is a really good scope," she said. "I thought you were just a hobbyist."

He shrugged. "Even hobbyists like to see well," he grinned.

Looking at him suspiciously, she turned back to the scope. "Well, the first thing I see is the Milky Way," she said. "But gosh, the sky is so dark here…it's just so much clearer than it is back in the Springs."

"The Path of Souls," he murmured.

"What?" he asked.

"The Path of Souls," he replied. "That was the name the Native Americans in this area had for the Milky Way. They thought it was a great river that the souls of the dead traveled."

"What got you interested in astronomy, Jack?"

"I took it as an elective in college. And I got hooked. I like watching the irregular-shaped galaxies. They're much more interesting than the Milky Way."

She turned to look at him. "What makes you say that?"

"It's kinda funny," he continued, "but as I'm sure _**you**_ know, irregular-shaped galaxies are caused by the gravitational pull of their neighbors. It sorta reminds me of the tugs-of-war that happen between people."

"I never really thought of it that way, but now that you mention it, it makes sense." She paused for a moment, thinking about the meaning of his words. "So…did you ever take any other courses in astronomy?"

"Yeah…I sort of got a degree in it."

"I thought your degree was in engineering."

He stopped, realizing he was about to reveal another part of himself that he had kept secret for years. "Yeah, my undergraduate degree is in engineering."

"You mean you have an advanced degree?"

"Well, not like you, _**Dr.**_ Carter. But, yeah, I…uh…got a masters in astronomy." His voice trailed off, and he looked uneasy.

"When? How come you've never told any of us? I can't believe I didn't know that!"

"I got it while I was working for that General I told you about," he said. "I was stationed in Washington. His job required him to do a lot of socializing, and I sometimes went for days with nothing much to do except set up his calendar. So, I enrolled at William & Mary in their Astronomy program."

"Jack O'Neill," she gaped at him, "I'm learning so many things I never knew about you! I can't believe you never told any of us about this." She thought for a moment. "Or…do Daniel or Teal'c know these things? Is it just me you never told?"

"No, Sam, you're the first on the team I've told." Hands in his pockets, he looked down at his feet as he rocked back and forth on his heels…a sure sign he was nervous. "I think we're at a crossroads here, and I wanted to come clean…no, that's not right…it's not like I intentionally kept any of this stuff a secret. It's just…"

"That it never seemed like the right time to tell us?"

He looked up, his brown eyes thanking her silently for providing the right words. "Yeah."

"Jack, I appreciate you sharing these things with me. But knowing them…and not knowing them for all these years…doesn't change what I _**do**_ know about you." She reached out to gently stroke his arm. "I know you have a clear sense of right and wrong. I know you're a strong leader, and a good friend. I know you would do anything for the people under your command. And I know that despite your sarcasm and jokes, you believe in the importance of duty and responsibility. I know that I respect and admire you…and whatever you feel you need to tell me, it won't change these things I already know to be true."

For a moment, she thought she saw tears glistening in his eyes. He took a deep breath before placing his hands firmly on her shoulders. Gazing intently at her, he said, "Sam, if we're going forward, and I hope we are, I want you to know everything there is to know…so you'll understand what kind of bargain you're making."

"I think I already know _**everything**_ I need to know about you," she murmured, snaking an arm around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Man of Mystery**

_by trupi & sg-1fanintn_

_Author's Note: trupi and I thank those of you who have sent e-mails or reviewed this story here on the site. Thanks, too, to those who have placed this story on their alerts list. I enjoyed working with a collaborator, and I'm so glad trupi dreamed this story idea! Now, we return to a certain cabin in Minnesota, where our favorite pair are enjoying an evening together. Sugar alert: happy ending on the way!_

**Chapter 3**

They hadn't done much more stargazing...at least…not through the telescope. The power of that kiss, on top of the words they had already said to each other, drove them to the chaise lounge, where they snuggled, kissed and got better acquainted with this new facet of their relationship. For his part, Jack wanted nothing more than to make love to her right there on his roof, but he kept himself in check. There was plenty of time for that later. He didn't want to rush her. Besides, for now, this was new, and it was very, very good.

Sam was on her side, pressed up next to Jack, his strong arms around her, one of her arms across his waist. She was overwhelmed again by how right this felt. Somewhere deep inside, she knew that these were the arms meant to hold her through whatever life brought her way; that this was the man who more than any other, respected and treasured her. Why only Jack O'Neill could make her feel this way, she didn't understand, but it didn't matter. She felt safer and more at ease with him than with any other man she had ever known. And after trying to fit the role of "girlfriend" her previous partners had expected of her, the acceptance of Jack's unconditional affection was a powerful thing.

Sam was overcome by the door that had opened for them. Suddenly, the regs that had restrained them for so long had been pushed away. Suddenly, they were free to express the feelings they had held in check all these years, and she was relishing it. Without even realizing it, her hand began to caress his strong, firm torso. Sighing, she reveled in how good he felt under her touch, how wonderful it felt to be lying in his embrace, how much she wanted to…

"I'd like to say I'll give you like…the next two decades to stop that," he murmured, "but if you don't stop, we're both going to be naked in about five minutes. And while I personally find that idea very, very hot, I can't stop thinking about all those satellites above us taking pictures, and I just don't think it would be a good idea to show up for my first day at work to find my bare ass posted in the break room at the Pentagon."

She giggled—why was she giggling so much tonight? He turned on his side and pulled her to him, and she was confronted with the proof of his words. She looked at him wide-eyed, and he grinned. "Sam, you should know by now what you do to me." His lips claimed hers in a deep, intimate kiss, as his body pressed up to hers. Instinctively, she responded, pressing against him, feeling their shared passion, wanting more…

One of his large, strong hands slipped down to cup her backside, drawing her closer. She pulled her mouth away from his to gasp, as a wave of passion threatened what little self-control she had left. He was moving to unbutton her jeans when she managed to say, "Naked…Pentagon…" and his hands stilled.

He softly chuckled before gently stroking her neck. "God, I want you," he murmured.

"Me too," she responded breathlessly.

Jack looked deeply into Sam's eyes before placing a kiss on her forehead. Then, with a sigh, he sat up and rubbed his face, still determined not to coax her into something for which she wasn't ready. "Ok, that's the hardest thing I've had to do in awhile." After a moment, he slowly stood, walked over to the edge of the deck and put the telescope and tripod away. Turning back to her, he held out his hand. "Come on. Let's go inside. I have an idea."

Smoothing down her top, she nodded. At this point, she would follow him anywhere, without question. But then again, that's what she had been doing for the past eight years.

**S&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&JS&J**

When they arrived in the living room, Jack moved to the stereo and loaded a disc into the system. As the soft music started playing, he turned to her and bowed, a smile in his eyes. "May I have this dance?"

She giggled…again…and stepped into his embrace. Harry Connick, Jr., was singing in the background:

_Are the stars out tonight?  
I don't know if it's cloudy or bright  
'Cause I only have eyes for you, dear.  
The moon may be high  
But I can't see a thing in the sky  
'Cause I only have eyes for you._

I don't know if we're in a garden  
Or on a crowded avenue  
You are here, so am I  
Maybe millions of people go by  
But they all disappear from view  
And I only have eyes for you

She had expected to be held close, but she hadn't expected him to actually _**know**_ how to dance. However, it was clear that the man leading her around the hardwood floors wasn't just shuffling his feet. She concentrated on following his lead at first, but he made it so effortless for her that soon, she was just gliding along with him.

When the first song ended, he looked at her sheepishly. "Need another explanation?"

"As to how the toughest CO I ever had just happens to know how to dance?"

"Yeah," he replied, as the next song began and he pulled her close.

"After everything else I've learned tonight, no…I don't think so. I just have to remember," she murmured into his ear, "that Jack O'Neill is a man of mystery, and that nothing with you will ever be routine. After all, it never has been."

He chuckled, and she hugged him tighter as she felt his laughter reverberate through her body. They continued that way for several more minutes before he pulled back from her at the end of a song. Sliding his arms down hers, he took her hands in his. "Sam…I…"

"I love you, Jack." Sam gasped. Had she said that out loud?

Her words stopped him cold…and then the smile started to spread across his face. Sam was blushing and biting her lip, her eyes glued to the floor.

"Uh…that's what I was about to say," he murmured. He let go of one of her hands to reach out and gently lift her chin until she was looking him in the eye. She saw that his eyes were glistening. The realization made tears form in her eyes too. "In fact, I was going to say that I've loved you for a very long time…" Jack placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before pulling her close. "Great…now that we have all this figured out, I'm moving."

"Ya know, somehow, I'm not worried about that. We've survived much worse things than a 2,000 mile separation."

"We'll make it," he agreed. "We've wanted this too long to fail." He started to say something else, but hesitated.

"What is it, Jack?"

His determination not to proceed was finally broken by their last joint confession. He decided to go ahead and ask. "Sam…any chance I could convince you to stay in my room with me tonight?"

"I don't think you could convince me to stay anywhere else."

Smiling, he pulled her into a tight embrace before leading her down the hall.

---

Rain was pounding down on the cabin's tin roof when the phone rang. Jack reached out to answer it, but found himself restrained by an arm across his mid-section. Gently lifting it, he rolled over and picked up the receiver as the phone rang for the fourth time.

"O'Neill," he muttered sleepily.

"Jack, are you still asleep?" Daniel asked.

"Well, I _**WAS**_…" he said.

"Sorry, Jack, but I wanted to let you know that it'll be one more day until Teal'c and I can get there. The Jaffa are organizing their high council, and Teal'c sent a message that he won't be back here until tonight."

"Yeah…thanks for letting me know, Danny." Jack spoke softly to avoid disturbing Sam, who was still sound asleep.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I know you wanted us to be there to help cheer Sam up. How's she doing?"

Jack glanced over at the woman beside him in bed. She was turning toward him, and she let out a low sigh as her sleeping body again located his. Again, he spoke softly. "Sam is…good, Daniel. Better than I expected, in fact."

There was a pause before Daniel spoke again. "Jack…why are you whispering?"

"I'm not awake yet."

"Sam is there in bed with you, isn't she?"

Silence.

"She _**is,**_ isn't she? This is great, Jack! I mean, as long as it's serious."

"What do you think, Daniel? I mean, really…"

"Of course, of course it's serious. What else could it be? Wow, wait 'til I tell Teal'c!"

"Daniel!" Jack was having a hard time keeping his voice low.

"Oh, right…not a word, Jack, not a word. I understand. Ok…gotta go. We'll call tomorrow when we're about an hour away."

"Great…thanks, Daniel." Jack clicked the off button and slipped the phone back into its base. Glancing beside him, he studied the contours of Sam's face, and smiled as he remembered the events of the night before. He gently pushed a lock of hair off her face. Then, settling himself back into place beside her, he put his arms around her as she snuggled into him, and he thought how content he felt.

The rhythmic sound of rain falling on the roof was making him drowsy. There would be no fishing today, he thought. Might as well sleep in for awhile. Sam stirred then, moving her head into the crook of his neck and tightening her hold on his waist. He closed his eyes, silently sending thanks to whoever had sent this woman into his life, and decided to go back to sleep until she awoke. Although the weather would keep them inside all day, he was confident they would find something to do.


End file.
